war_of_the_monsters_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rabdis
|} Rabdis 'is a giant worm with a toungue with a second mouth and a new monsters that appears in ''War of the Monsters 2. Physical features Rabids is a giant long worm, is brown, with a lighter shade on the inside of her body, has small tentacled legs, her tail is divided into three small tentacles, small gray quills on top, her face it only consists of two large outer jaws similar to a beak with two smaller jaws on the sides. Inside her mouth he hides a purple tongue that has a small second mouth, with two green eyes and four claws. History Mutant Invasion A hideous, subterranean terror spawned from a fossilized egg unearthed in Africa. Fallout from Cerebulon's crashing ship breathed new life into her age old embryo, bringing one of the strangest and fiercest predators from the dawn of time into the modern era. Whole cities tumble beneath the Earth when she goes out in search of prey. Epilogue Uninhibited by the bickering of the surface beasts, Rabdis began to feed on the Earth in peace, swallowing huge swaths of land and filtering out the organic nutrients. Trenches longer than rivers would stretch across the planet, and her movement would reshape the face of every continent. The remnants of humanity would learn to coexist with her, mining precious metal in her wake and worshipping her as a god. Gameplay A clumsy, long-bodied monster that moves slowly and can hardly climb. She has formidable health reserves and extremely long reach, surpassing even Slogg. Melee attacks * '''Upper light attack: '''Rabdis bites her opponent. * '''Lower light attack: '''Rabdis rolls to roll over her opponent. * '''Upper strong attack (Stunt): '''Rabdis hits the head of her opponent with her tail. * '''Upper low attack (Uppercut): '''Rabdis sticks out her tongue to hit her opponent with a uppercut. Range attack Fires arcs of electricity from her back at a normal speed and average damage. Special attacks * '''Short-ranged special - Electric Skin: '''Cragoth generates a electric shock wave charging her body with electricity. * '''Long-ranged special - Taser Toungue: Taser tongue. Rabdis extends her tongue extra far and suddenly strikes her opponent with a jolt of electricity that sends them up into the air like an uppercut. Similar to Amphibios and Ultra V's abilities, but deals heavy elemental damage and can be used to juggle enemies. It can only hit one target per strike. Grab Picks up objects with her long tongue/inner mouth and uses it as an extra appendage. For two-handed objects and monsters, she retracts it into her bony outer jaws and clamps on with both sets. When she holds a monster, she attacks it by squeezing all her jaws and throws it by hitting it with her tongue. Dive bomb Rabids falls with her face down with her claws open. Burrow Rabdis can burrow. Holding the grab button will cause her to dig underground, where she can continue moving without fear of attack. She moves much faster while submerged and cannot be targeted by enemies. She can stay underground longer than any other burrower, but uses up energy all the same and can eventually be forced to surface in a helpless, drained state. She can either surface willingly by pressing the grab button, or come up with an attack Strategy * Rabdis has a high resistance for electrical attacks and takes only minor damage from being shocked. * Rabdis is weak to cold-based attacks and takes increased damage from being frozen. Animations Taunt/Attack boost Rabdis screech, spreading all her jaws. Victory # Rabdis opens her mouth while turning her head, sticking out her tongue while consecutively. # Rabdis does the worm dance. # Rabdis takes out her tongue, which opens consecutively its own mouth. Defeat # Rabdis rolls up and shrinks. # (Upside up) Rabdis tries to raise her head and tail, but ends up dying. # (Upside down) Rabdis rested her head and tail on the ground to lift the rest of her long body, but in the end she ends up dying. Skins # Default (Brown skin and purple toungue) - Screech from the Shapeshifter from Gravity Falls and yellow electric arcs. # Tapeworm (White skin and pink toungue) : Free # Blood thirsty (Multi toothed orangish worm, pink multi-toothed toungue). # Lunar crater (Blue armored worm and cyan armoren toungue) - Green electric arcs. # Nightmerish (Black and white stripped eel and green toungue) - Green electric arcs.